1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tire. More particularly, the invention relates to a tire cube that can be operated by an operator for features enable easy installation.
2. Description of Related Art
The tire type can be classified the tubeless tire and the tube tire. The tube tire comprises an outer tube and an inner tube so as to have the advantage of wear resistance and shock absorbing.
The inner tube which is made by integrated manufacturing extrusion molding into a closed shape is not only hard to be installed on the wheel, but also need to be repaired through qualified maintenance professional when it is broken.
Given the above, the following embodiments are disclosed a tire tube for the problems faced by in-depth studies, and making long-term efforts of development and production trial. It has greatly improves the mischief of the conventional technique.